Jacob imprints
by Tenshi123
Summary: Jacob stopped when he was standing inches away from her. He looked down at her and could see her breast rise and fall with her quickening breaths. She looked up at her and licked her lips. Then he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.


Dang! i read Breaking Dawn (which was AMAZING) and Jacob really did imprint...on a baby x3 so now im not sure if my story is appropriate anymore xD oh wells...im going to wait a while and make it with the person Jacob really imprints on...GROWN UP OF COURSE!! XX

* * *

Jacob stretched his to long legs over the edge of his bed. The stopped abruptly against the wall on the other wide. He yawned loudly. He smiled and petted the area next to him. Nothing. He shot up and looked around only to remember falling asleep with Bella had been a dream. He cured and jumped out of his bed. He looked at the calender on his wall. According to Bella, he would loose her forever in only two weeks. He bit and lip sadly and walked from the room.

'How could she want a rock instead of me?'

He tore a soda from the box and gulped it down. He had to stop her. She might be making the biggest mistake of her mortal life! Jacob felt a warm liquid steam down his fist. He left the can drop from his furiously shaking hand. He stormed from the kitchen to see Charlie sitting in the living room talking to Billy.

'What's up kido?' Charlie greeted him casually with a smile on his face.

Jacob waved back with a forced smile and headed out the door. He sniffed the crisp morning air and headed toward Bella's school.

* * *

Jacob arrived at the school an hour before the final bell. He waited hidden in the trees in case any teachers were out walking around making sure the early dismissal seniors got off the campus quickly. He watched the building hoping if he stared long enough the bell would ring. Thats when he saw her. Her tan legs, her shapely curves, her plump breast, her soft tan face, and her long brown hair that brushed gently against her back. His heart stopped as her watched her walk. He didn't dare blink, for he feared if he did she would disappear. She suddenly stopped and looked in his direction. Jacob hid behind a tree quickly to hide from her wondering eyes. He peeked around the side of the tree to see she was walking right toward where he was.

'Shit'

he cussed silently and he looked for somewhere to escape. When he dared look again she was only a few meter away from where he hid. He could make out her face clearly now. She had brown freckles and the sexiest green eyes he had ever seen. He plump lips had a shimmery gloss on them. He wanted to press his lips to her soft ones and caress those sexy legs...He shook his head to dismiss the thought. He was in love with Bella...right? She took another step and Jacob felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. She was a foot away now. Jacob could smell her vanilla perfume. It was intoxicating. The girl stopped abruptly and squealed and a baby rabbit ran in front of her. She fell on her butt. Her skirt fell back and Jacob saw her lacy white underwear. Jacob stared at the lacy mound between her legs and felt his pants start to tighten. She got up and started walking away giving Jacob's hiding place one final glance before climbing into her car and driving away. Jacob stood behind the tree staring at his throbbing erection.

'What the hell? She didnt say a single word and i wanted her more than anything!'

Jacob cussed and forgot about talking to Bella. He ran all the way home thinking about the brunette beauty that had almost made is heart stop. Jacob when home and took a cold shower. It did little to clear his mind. Now there was a new question on his mind. What was her name? He had to know. Jacob decided to go back to the school tomorrow and wait for her. He had to see her again. Jacob grinned to himself. Maybe he could find someone to love him instead of Bella.

Jacob waited in the same spot for her to return. She came out a few minutes after the senior dismissal bell. He smiled. She wore a black tank top with low rise jeans that hugged her curves in a way Jacob couldn't describe. She had walked to her car before she looked over at his hiding place. Jacob took a deep breath and walked out from behind the tree and locked eyes with her. He saw her eyes sparkle with curiosity. This surprised him. He expected her to be scared like they had been when he had confronted the bloodsucker here not to long ago. She shut the door to her car and walked toward him, not once breaking away from his gaze. Jacob stepped from the small entanglement of bushed he had hid in. The wind blew in his direction and he could spell her vanilla scent.

She stopped inches away from him. She was a lot smaller than his 6' 7" stature. She couldn't have been more than 5' 2" if even that much. Jacob's gaze moved from her eyes to those delicious lips of hers. She parted them slightly before she spoke.

'You...' she whispered, her voice like a sweet nectar in his ears,'you were the one back here yesterday wern't you?' he green eyes seemed to sparkle when she spoke.

Jacob simply nodded not able to take his eyes from her lips. She grinned happily.

'So i'm not crazy...' she stopped and looked at him. 'What is your name?'

Jacob returned his gaze to her eyes.

"Jacob."

"Kasey" she smiled gently.

He noticed for the breifest moment her gaze wasn't on his eyes, but on his lips as well. He couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her gently by the back of her neck tangling his fingers in her silky hair and pulled her up to him as he crushed his mouth to hers. She was still for a moment. He expected her to pull back, but she tangles her fingers in his hair trying to pull herself higher to make the kiss deeper. His lips molded to hers perfectly. Like they were made to be like this forever. She traced her fingertips along his cheek gently making him tingle. He pulled away slowly and stared into her sexy green eyes. She stared back at him and licked her lips.

"Why do i not want you to leave me?" she whispered softly

"The same reason i'm not going to leave" Jacob whispered back

She smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I want you to come home with me, Jacob..." her greens eyes pleading.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"I live by myself. i get really lonely sometimes..." she looked down.

Jacob couldn't deny her. He nodded and she gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. She gabbed his hand and pulled him behind her to her car. She climbed in and he sat next to her. She smiled again and started the car and drove away from the school. Jacob stared at her the whole way to her house. Memorizing every curve of her body. She finally stopped in front of a small white house with a red room and blue shutters. It had lots of flowers which attacked Jacobs sensitive senses. She climbed out of the car and skipped to her front door, her long hair making waves behind her. Jacob felt his pants grow tight again as her followed behind her.

"I will be right back. I gotta get out of these tight clothes." Kasey yelled from the top of the stairs.

Jacob nodded and sat on the couch in the living room. Jacob looked through a random photo album on her coffee table.

"AAAAAHHHH"

She screamed again and Jacob nearly tore down the door to her room.

"Kasey!"

He looked down to see Kasey sitting on the floor as a large bird flew out the open window of her room.

"Kasey are you…" Jacob trailed off when he took another look at Kasey. She hadn't gotten her pants on and her legs were spread open showing a purple pair of panties with a polar bear and her tank top had fallen down exposing the tops of her round breast. She looked at him and her face flushed bright red, but she made to attempt to close her legs or fix her shirt. Jacob continued to look at her sexy position on the floor and felt his pants grow tight with desire. He stepped toward her and he could hear her breathing become shallow. Jacob stopped when he was standing inches away from her. He looked down at her and could see her breast rise and fall with her quickening breaths. She looked up at her and licked her lips. Then he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He bent down to her leaving his face inches from hers.

"Kasey…" he ran his fingers through her long hair. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen…"

Kasey blushed and breathed in his woody scent.

"Jacob…"

Jacob closed the distance between them and their lips met. He kissed her gently and breathed in her vanilla scent. Kasey ran her hand across his warm cheek and down to his neck. She wrapped her other hand around him and pulled him down on top of her. Jacob broke the kiss and stared into her shiny green eyes, he could see the lust in them. Jacob went down to her neck sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. A soft moan escaped her lips making Jacob's pants grow tighter. Jacob continued to suck on her neck not noticing her hand slowing sliding down the length until she cupped his throbbing erection in her hand. Jacob stiffened as she slowly rubbed him through his pants. A low growl sounded in the back of his throat. Jacob grabbed her hand along with the other one and pinned them above her head. She gasped and arched herself against him slightly. Jacob bit her neck again before trailing to her collar bone and her breast. He stopped and looked down at them. He lifted up her shirt with his free hand and saw the bare beauty of her breath. Her bra buckled in the front and he clipped it open with one swift motion.

"Oh Jacob…" she breathed.

Jacob smiled and took the soft mounds into his mouth. She moaned again when he bit down on her hard nipples. He released her hands and used his newly free hand to squeezed and rub her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her breaths stared to become shallow and he sucked on her breast harder. Then he suddenly stopped and looked down at her. She growled in protest and looked at him. Jacob smirked and slid down her body and picked up her legs and threw them over his shoulders so his head was between her thighs. She gasped and laid her head back on the floor to hide her newly reddened face from him. Jacob smirked and pulled Kasey's panties to the side with one hand and pushed a finger inside her. She gasped and stiffened. Jacob pushed another finger inside her warmth and started pushing them in and out slowly. Kasey moaned again and grabbed her breast and squeezed them lightly.

Jacob…I want…you inside me…" she gasped.

Jacob pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean before coming back to her mouth and kissing her. She fumbled with his zipper and licked his bottom lip. He responded by pushing his tongue into her mouth. She got his pants unzipped and pushed them down with her feet and instantly felt his erection on her hip. She stroked it gently and he moaned into her mouth. Jacob tried to slam into her right then and growled loudly when her panties stopped him from penetrating her. She gasped at him as he kissed her harder and ripped away her panties. Jacob pressed is throbbing erection against her opening again and stared into dreamy green eyes. He grabbed himself and rubbed himself against her opening, teasing her moan.

Jacob…please…" she pleaded.

Jacob happily obliged by pushing into her slowly. She winced not realizing how big he was. Jacob stared at her until she nodded and started pushing in and out of her slowly. He had to use all his self control to keep from fucking her senseless. She moaned softly and pushed herself against him. Jacob bit his lip hard to keep his slow pace inside her.

"Jacob..." she moaned.

Jacob couldn't take it anymore. His animal instincts took over. He thrust inside her hard making her scream. He pushed in and out of her hard making her scream and gasp for breath. Jacob bent down and placed his hands on either side of her head bracing himself and thrust into her faster pushing her forward on the floor from his thrusting alone. Kasey griped his arms to stop herself from sliding across the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh God! Jacob! More!" she screamed.

Jacob reached down and started rubbing her clit as he thrust into her. Kasey instantly tightened around him and her breaths started coming in short gasp. Jacob growled and rubbed her clit fasted and thrust into her harder. Kasey screamed in a climax and Jacob followed right behind her, spilling his warm seed inside her. Jacob rolled on his back pulling Kasey on top of him and held her tightly to his chest. She panted heavily on his chest and lifted her head to face him. Their breaths mingled as they struggled for breath. Jacob kissed her lips softly before she fell asleep soundly on his chest. Jacob reached over and grabbed a blanket and covered her on top of him. Jacob dosed off as a final word slipped into his mind.

_'imprinting'_

* * *

Okay thats it for this chapter! Hope u enjoyed!! check out my other stories too otay!?

-Tenshi

* * *


End file.
